Gouverner les 2 mondes a 2
by lisae
Summary: FIC D'ANAÏS! ¤crossover HP¤ Voldemort rencontrera Sauron. Tous les 2 ils vont tenté de gouverner la Terre du milieu et la terre normale. Sauron n'oublira pas sa recherche sur l'anneau et les nombreux ennemis qu'il a. CHAPITRE 7! enfin!
1. Rencontre entre frères et frères

**GOUVERNER LES 2 MONDES A 2**

Salut!!!!!Alors, je tiens à préciser que la fic n'est po de moi!!!!Elle et à Anaïs, la seule auteur!!!Moi, j'ai que la publication....Cette fic et un crossover avec Harry Potter, alors soyez po étonné!

Auteur : Anaïs

Disclamer : Les perso appartiennent à Tolkien mon roi et Rowling la génie!

**chapitre 1 : rencontre entre frères et frères**

*En Terre du Milieu

La communauté est dissoute. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli sont à Edoras (au Rohan), Frodon, Sam et Gollum sont au marais des morts, Merry et Pippin sont dans la forêt de Fangorn. En Mordor, Sauron à un corps (ce n'est plus un oeil!!!) Et il est installé sur son trône à Barad-dûr (sa forteresse) à la recherche de l'Anneau Unique.

*Dans le monde normal

En Angleterre, à Poudlard, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont à la bibliothèque. Lord Voldemort est dans son château (il en a un!!) en train de lire un vieux livre pourri et crasseux. Il trouve une page très intéressante!.

voldemort : oh oh oh !!!!! C'est très interessant !!! Ouvrir un passage pour aller dans un autre monde !!!!! Je vais préparer ma valise et réciter la formule.

Après avoir fait sa valise, il prend le livre et récite la formule : une lumière aveuglante apparaît. Voldemort entre dans le passage et en ressort. Une pièce sombre, quelqu'un sur un trône. 

La voix :Qui êtes-vous ???

Voldemort : Je suis Lord Voldemort, sorcier des ténèbres très puissant.

L'autre : Je me prénomme Sauron, seigneur des ténèbres, roi du Mordor, créateur de l'Unique (............) Vous êtes dans Barad-dûr, ma tour. Je recherche mon anneau unique aux pouvoirs immenses !!! Grâce à mon Unique, je règnerais sur la terre du milieu !!!!! MOUAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

vold : moi, le veux régner sur la Terre ......

sauron : ... du Milieu ???????? Je n'te laisserai pas faire !!!!!!!!

vold : mais non andouille sur la terre !!! mon monde !!!!! t'es pas mon frère ?????

sauron : frères ?????? t'es cinglé la patate !!!!!

!vold : mais non !!!! Laissons l'auteur raconter notre histoire.

l'auteur c moi !!!! : il y a trèèèèèèèèès longtemps, Voldrone, la mère des deux crétins ici présents, à eu deux fils : sauron et voldemort. l'aîné : sauron et le second : voldemort. la mère est morte de maladie elle t'a laissé sauron en terre du milieu et toi voldemort en terre que vous devez gouverner.

sauron : moi, d'abord je recherche mon anneau et ensuite je gouverne.

vold : et si on gouvernait ??????

saur : t'es malade ?? mais t'es pas si bête que t'en a l'air .....

vold : merci .... ça m'touche .... répète un peu voir !!!!*bataille. (jévite les détails). essoufflés les deux.*

saur : d'accord on gouverne tous les deux mais avant tout je vais te dire mes plans. ch'uis en train de préparer une armée !!! je vais anéantir les hommes à Minas tirith !!

vold : pendant que t'anéantiras Mina chépaquoi, tu m'prête un peu de ton armée et j'anéantirai les sorciers et ensuite les hommes de mon monde !!!!!!!

saur : d'acc. 10 000 orcs et uruk-kaï.

vold : t'en as combien ??????????

saur : moi, 200 000.

vold : WAOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 200 000 !!!!!!! tu m'en prête 10 000 c'est bien mais ........ c'est quoi des orcs et uruk-kaï ???????????????

saur : orcécole !!!!!! ( c'est un professeur orc qui enseigne le langage en terre du milieu)

*orcécole arrive et apprend le langage à voldemort et vous les lecteurs, pendant qu'p'tit frère va à l'école comme un bébé,

faudra attendre le chapitre 2 pour savoir la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'veux des reviews!!! 


	2. Combat ridicule, voldemort revient 4 heu...

**GOUVERNER LES 2 MONDES A 2**

Wouahou!!!!J'ai été hyper étoner par toutes ses reviews!!!!!(Lisaé : c po juste!!!ma premiére fic, il m'a fallu 2 semaine pour en avoir une!!bouh......)(Ana : On y peu rien si t'as po de talent!!!!)(Lisaé : T_T)Bin, réponses aux reviews!

nekomiyu : t'es la première à m'envoyer des reviews !! contente que ça t'plaise !!! ^_^

eleclya 111 : heureuse de savoir que ma fic à du succès !!!!! bientôt l'chapitre 2!!!

miriel : En, faite, si Ana n'as po de compte, c'est que je sais po comment en créé!c ma soeur qui l'avait fait pour moi!!

Gaeriel Jedusor : La voilà la suite!!! 

Auteur : Anaïs

Disclamer : Les perso appartiennent à Tolkien mon roi et Rowling la génie!

**chapitre 2 : combat ridicule, voldemort revient 4 heures plus tard.**

sauron : bon, tu t'casse et t'as intérêt à gagner autrement.......

vold : OK j'embarque l'armée.

voldemort récite la formule et passe avec les 10 000 dans l'passage. Ils arrivent dans la grande salle de poudlard !!!!!! Les élèves qui bouffent crient, la panique totale!!!!

vold : en avant !!! ramener moi harry potter VIVANT !!!!! MMOOOOOOUUUUAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

les profs de poudlard récitent des formules pou paralyser les orcs, les élèves cours n'importe où, fuient, se cachent ou les rares qui n'ont pas peur combattent mais à la vue d'un orc qui s'approche, paniqhe et s'enfuient !!!! voldemort se promène à poudlard en chantant à la recherche d'harry. (harry s'est caché dans une armoire, le peureux !!!)

voldemort dit à un orc : va chercher les détraqueurs, vite !!!!

le combat continu, 30 minutes plus tard, les détraqueurs arrivent mais là, les orcs qui croient que se sont des copieurs de nazgûls, les attaquent 

vold : triple idiots !!!! pas eux !!!!!

dumbledore avec un sortilège méga puissant les fait se téléporter sous le saule cogneur et l'armée (et voldemort et les détraqueurs) se font attaquer pas un arbre. lord voldemort récite la formule et rentre en mordor avec les détraqueurs.Arriver à la tour voldemort raconte tout à sauron. (à poudlard les orcs sont anéantis)

sauron : je savais que t'était qu'un incapable !!! mon armée, mon armée...snif...mais bon j'ai les détraqueurs et toujours plein d'uruks.

vold : pardon .......

sauron : silence petit être sans cervelle !!! messagorc !!! (c'est un orc messager) va dire à aragorn (il se connaissent??) que je suis le plus puissant et ..........

l'orc : très bien maître. 

et il s'en va.

*à edoras 

aragorn : quoi ??????????

l'orc : c'est ce que je voulais vous dire, aurevoir mes ennemis.

s'incline et retourne en mordor.

aragorn : impossible, non, j'en reviens pô...

legolas : même s'y a un p'tit nouveau, on vaincra, on est plus fort, c'est ma devise.^_^

gimli : tais-toi l'dégueulass !

legolas se tait.(Lisaé : Les fans vont po être contente!!)

théoden : nous avons vaincu les orcs de saroumane à helm. nous avons un devoir à accomplir, il faut aller à minas tirith sauvé le gondor. le gondor est en danger.!!toi (garde) va chercher l'armée, nous y allons ! en route ! le gondor nous attend !!!!

et ils partent.

*au mordor 

sauron prépare plus d'orcs et ils les envoit au gondor à mina tirith.

sauron : tout ça pour le gondor plus un petit cadeau : un nazgûl !! je suis le meilleur !! en avant !!! il n'y aura pas d'aube pour les hommes.

vold : il faut en garder en réserve...

sauron : j'en ai 400 000 000 en réserves.

vold : tu m'impressionne beaucoup...

l'armée se casse.

vold : tu peux m'reprêter des orcs ?? s'teuplait ????

sauron : 10 000 t'as pas réussi alors si je t'en donne 400 000 tu vas faire pareille...

vold : pfiou... j'pensais pas que la terre du milieu était si ennuyente....

une semaine passe et rien n'se passe... à par qu'a mina tirith, théoden est mort, denethor aussi, guerre finit, défaite de sauron, victoire du gondor, merry eowyn et faramir (^_______^) (Lisaé: éspéce de pérvèse Ana!!)sont au maison de guérison et eomer est roi du rohan.....

*à poudlard

des sortilèges ont été installé pour protéger les élèves et téléporter les ennemis en antarctique... harry a 10 gardes du corps et voilà....

*en mordor

sauron remobilise une armée.

*au gondor

une armée se prépare pour battre le mordor. aragorn et cie on retrouver pippin qui était perdu à fangorn...

*frodon, sam et gollum sont aux monts de l'ombre... ils approchent d'orodruin (la montagne de feu ou du destin), ils avançent, ils enfonçent de plus en plus au coeur du pays de l'ombre. ils ne sont plus dans les montagnes...

frodon : zut... une plaine, on risque de ce faire repérer facilement....

sam : il nous reste peu de provosions et on n'peut pas faire de feu... on va avoir froid sans feu...(Lisaé : il est po sensé faire chaud o Mordor??)

gollum : les hobbits mettrons les couvertures sur eux... nous n'avons pas froid... oui... oui... nous n'avons pas froid...

sam : de toute façon, je n'vous aurais pas prêter la mienne !! que faire monsieur frodon ??

frodon : n'y a-t-il pas d'passage ??

goll : si, il y en a un, l'antre d'arachne mais il est gardé je crois...

sam : t'en ai pas sûr !!

gollum : si, si, oui il est gardé par des orcs et une araignée géante... il faut passer par la plaine, le seul moyen...

frod : nous passerons par la plaine, mais, cette nuit. on va se faire voir le jour...

ainsi le jour passa et la nuit vient

goll : il faut y aller

sam s'approche et gollum se cache derrière un rocher.

goll : gentils hobbits !!! (tout gentiment)

les 3 passent par la plaine.

* à barad-dûr

sauron : voldemort (il arrive) prépare une armée, je sens enfin je crois que les autres arrivent... place en à minas morgul et au morannon.

vold : OK frèrot !!et s'en va.

l'armée part et que va-t-il se passer ?? pour savoir, faut lire le prochain chapitre !!!!

Vaux REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Défaite chauffante l'armée part du mordo...

**GOUVERNER LES 2 MONDES A 2**

Salut!!!!!AZlors, là, je suis hyper décu!!!une reviews!!!!c tout!!!!!!!!!!rraaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!J'en veut plus, autrement y a plus de fic!!!

Kimmi : Si t'a une crise, c po grave!!moi, ca m'arrive tout le temps!!!

Auteur : Anaïs

Disclamer : Les perso appartiennent à Tolkien mon roi et Rowling la génie!

**chapitre 3 : défaite chauffante l'armée part du mordor... **

voldemort demande un truc à son grand frère.

vold : je sais comment faire pour anéantir la terre !!!!

sauron : du milieu ?????

vold : mon monde, la terre petit écervellé !!!

sau : je me demande pourquoi je t'accepte sous mon toit ....

vold : je t'empreint 100 000 uruk-kaï et j'attaque les moldus de mon monde !!

sau : moldus ??

vold : ceux qui ne sont pas sorciers, les hommes !!

saur : j'accepte mais... je veux que tu m'donne quelque chose...

vold : quoi ?????

saur : quelque chose d'une grande valeur...

vold : (sans réfléchir) je te promet de te trouver l'anneau !!

saur : t'as intérêt autrement... couic... plus d'tête !!!

vold : t'as ma parole !!

!sauron reprête des uruk-kaï et rebelotte ils repartent mais à la place d'arriver à poudlard, ila arrivent à londres dans la gare, au quai 9 3/4 !! panique !! les uruks attaquent, tuent sans pitiés...

*à poudlard, 

un hibou leurs apportent la nouvelle et tous les profs se cassent en balai magique. combat sans merci. après plein de sortilèges, les uruks sont vaincus, beaucoup de moldus ont péri avec 3 sorciers et 2 sorcières. Voldemort rentre bredouille à barad-dûr, sous l'énorme déception de sauron. ce dernier, est rouge comme une tomate.(Lisaé : J'sais po, mais moi, j'vais trop mal la scéne!)

saur : je savais que tu n'était qu'un incapable (ton grave). andouille !! 100 000, 100 000 orcs et uruk-kaï que tu perds et ce sont MES uruks! mes uruks! tu me déçois! tu m'énerves!! tu n'arrive même pas à vaincre donc t'auras du mal, beaucoup de mal à trouver l'unique!!!!

vold : arrête de t'énerver !!

saur : fils unique était mieux !! fils unique avec l'unique, comme l'unique...

vold : j'ai pas gagner, mais mes recherches sur l'unique avançent à grand pas !!! (je me demande si j'aurai dût dire ça !!??)

sauron sort de la pièce.

*vers aragorn

l'armée va dans tout les pays. Il y a toute sorte de races à l'intérieur : des hommes, des elfes, des nains, des hobbits, des rôdeurs, des hommes sauvages et pleins d'autres !!

leg : ça fait beaucoup !! même sauron et fripouille peuvent pas faire mieux !!! aaaahhhh!!!!! on est les meilleurs!!!

gimli : parle pas trop vite dégueulass ! c'est qui fripuoille ??

leg : le nouveau

arag : p't'être qu'avec l'nouveau, y a plus de monde donc plus d'ennemis... (réfléchis)

eomer : je crois qu'avec cette armée on vaincra.

gandalf : oui, mais, si l'ennemi retrouve l'anneau? nous serons perdu...

pippin : j'ai entendu dire que seul le roi pourrait enlever et détrôner l'ennemi. est-ce vrai ?

une voix : peut-être que oui, peut-être que non...

tous se retourne

tous : sylvebarbe ! les ents ! quelle joie de vous revoir !!!

sylvebarbe : nous ferons la gueurre avec vous. vous avez notre soutien.

eomer : combien êtes-vous ?

sylvebarbe : 1 000 je pense. nous les ents nous n'aimons pas compter.

pippin : nous les hobbits nous aimons compter le comté dans la comté !!!(le comté est du fromage de ma région, pour ceux qui savent po!) (Lisaé : C'est pour ca que le département dans lequel on habite s'appellllle la "Franche-Comté"!)

tous : bravo !! *tap tap* !! remarquable jeu de mots !!!

pip : merci !!

gand : souci. comment savoir si frodon est en vie ??

leg : et sam

gand : et sam ??

arag : donnons une chance à frodon.

leg : et sam!

arag : et sam....

gand : en allant au mordor nous le serons peut-être...

arag : nous sentirons aussi si l'anneau sera détruit.

gand : vous avez raison.. vous savez aragorn, si sauron est détruit, vous serez le roi du gondor.

arag : je sais. j'ai hâte d'être roi et de vaincre l'ennemi.

tous : frimeur............. show-off.........

arag : continuons notre route ou on va être en retard au rendez-vous.

tous : rendez-vous ??????????

arag : oui, vous avez bien entendu.

voix venu de l'espace. c'est moi l'auteur !!!

auteur : j'vais vous l'raconter. avec vôtre permission peau d'chaussettes, futur roi du gondor.

arag : montre-toi !! on va se battre et on verra qui c'est la vraie peau d'chaussette !!!!

auteur : économise tes forces et laisse moi parler !! hum hum... (les autres patientent) et oui avant-hier soir aragorn est allé s'cacher et il a embarquer une boule. Le palantir !!!!

tous : WAOUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

aut : et oui le palantir !! il a causé à ......

tous : à ????????

aut : sauron !!!!!!!!!!!

tous : ohhhhhh ?????????

aut : et oui sauron !!! il lui a dit que dans 25 jours, il viendrai et la dernière bataille ou guerre si vous préférez va avoir lieu. grande confrontation !!

tous : ohhhhh !!!!!!! et alors ????

aut : c'est tout.

tous : c'est tous ?? tu pourrais raconter plus !!!

aut : et les applaudissements ??

silence de mort...

aut : bon, bravo moi même !!

applaudit et la voix disparaît.

tous : aragorn, t'aurais pu nous prévenir !!

arag : un roi garde toujours ses secrets.

tous : t'es pas encore roi !!!

arag : pas encore mais peut-être. ça reste à voir dans les prochains chapitres !!!

Reviews!!!


	4. Une étrange sensation

**GOUVERNER LES 2 MONDES A 2**

Voilà enfin le chapitre 4!!!!!Grand merci à Kotori99 pour sa reviews!!!!!Mais j'en veut plus pour mettre le prochain chapitre!!!J'en veux trois en faite....

Auteur : Anaïs

Disclamer : Les perso appartiennent à Tolkien mon roi et Rowling la génie!

**chapitre 4 : une étrange sensation...**

*retour à frodon...

le porteur de l'anneau, le porteur de l'anneau 2 (sam)et le guide du porteur de l'anneau et du porteur de l'anneau 2 sont dans la plaine, la nuit.

sam : faut s'grouiller ou dans 2h on pourra s'faire remarquer !!

et ils avançent à grand pas. un cri énorme se fait entendre !!

gollum : les spectres ailées !! on va s'faire voir !!

frod : non, pas si près du but !!

frodon fait une tête bizarre.

sam : qu'est-ce qui a ??

frod : non, je n'peux pas mais...

goll : une solution maître ??

frod : mettre l'anneau et devenir invisible.

tête de mort de la part des deux autres.

sam : non m. frodon on peut pas faire ça... pas ici...

goll : on doit ou on se fait prendre ! ils vont nous tuer ! ils vont nous tuer ! (pleurnichant)

frod : il le faut, il le faut...

sam : alors vite !les 2 s'accrochent à frodon et il met l'anneau à son doigt. ils courent en même temps.

le nazgûl a senti l'anneau. atteri et cherche. il court en direction des invisibles. course poursuite !!! le nazgûl s'arrête et repart vers son coursier et ils partent en poussant un cri. frodon enlève l'anneau mais ils continuent de courir.

*à barad-dûr

sauron tombe à genoux.

saur : aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!voldemort arrive en courant avec 60 orcs. tous en cercle autour de l'autre.

vold : que se passe-t-il ?? répond ou j'gouverne le mordor à ta place !!

saur : impossible !!!!!!!!!!!!! non impossible !!!!!!!!!!!!!

vold : répond !! qu'est-ce qu'y a ?????????

saur : je l'ai senti...

vold : quoi ?? qu'est-ce que t'as senti ??

saur : L'ANNEAU EST DANS MON PAYS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

tous les autres sont étonnés ! 

les autres : hein ???????

vold : c'est.... impossible.....

saur : ils vont l'détruire à orodruin... ils vont à la montagne de feu... ils vont à la montagne du destin...

vold : vous !! remettez les sur son trône !!

après avoir remis sauron sur son trône et après lui avoir donner un verre d'eau, il s'évanouit. voldemort descend de la tour, prépare 100 000 uruks 

et leurs dit :retrouvez l'anneau !!! cherchez, fouillez dans tout le mordor !!!

uruks : OUAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!

voldemort est parti à mina morgul et à envoyé 3 nazgûls sur leurs coursiers à la recherche de l'unique.

vold : je vais lui ramener l'anneau mais je vais rien lui dire !!! éh éh !!!

les uruks partent.

vold : ramener ! et vite !

*du côté d'aragorn

gand : nous sommes à 30 000 lieues du mordor. j'ai une idée !

tous : parle !!

gand : d'abord on est combien en comptent toutes les races ?

eomer : environ 100 000

gand : c'est bien... nous allons envoyé 20 000 combatants à minas morgul et cirith ungol. les autres et moi nous partons au morannon, la porte noire...

arag : bien, allons-y !les 20 000 soldats partent

arag : j'aurais du avoir cette idée plus tôt en tant que roi...

pippin : t'es pas encore roi !

gand : il n'y a que l'héritier d'isildur qui pourra détroner sauron s'il a l'anneau.

eomer : silence ! il n'a pas l'anneau ! pourquoi nous décourager !!

legolas : nous n'aurions peut-être jamais du laisser à frodon et sam ,l'anneau....

gimli : ce ne sont que des hobbits sans forces ! des bébés !

gand : sauron est malin mais ces 2 hobbits aussi sont malins ! ils ont plus de malice que l'ennemi, plus que leur apparences, plus qu'on ne le pense...

arag : c vrai... il faut se dépecher ou on sera en retard au rendez-vous ! 

tous : ça suffit avec ton rendez-vous !!que va-t-il se passer ? la suite dans le prochain chapitre !!

Reviews!


	5. Trahison

**GOUVERNER LES 2 MONDES A 2**

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 !!!!!!Je dit un grand merci à Nekomiyu pour ces deux reviews!!MERCI!!!!

Note : Je reçois po beaucoup de reviews.....Si ca continue comme ca, je sais po si je mettraisun jour la suite....

Auteur : Anaïs

Disclamer : Les perso appartiennent à Tolkien mon roi et Rowling la génie!

**chapitre 5 : trahison**

*la nuit ... frodon et cie sont endormis sous leurs capes elfiques. pourquoi ? pour pas qu'ils se font voir.

sméagol : tu es sûr ?

gollum : oui, oui.

sméa : quand et comment s'y prendre ??

goll : maintenant

sméa : maintenant ? mais...

goll : nous avançons doucement près d'eux, nous attrapons le gros hobbit et nous l'étranglons !

sméa : super ! mais le maître ? il va défendre le gros hobbit !

goll : non. nous ferons pas de bruit ! le maître n'entendra rien et le gros hobbit ne saura même pas se qui se passe ! nous ferons vite !

sméa : allons-y !

le petit être s'approche des 2 hobbits qui ronflent

sméa : gollum ! gollum ! ça fait mal aux oreilles ! 

goll : laisse-moi faire.

les 2 mains s'approchent du cou de sam et se serrent ! un cri se fait entendre!

sam : AAAaaa !!!

frodon se lève et ............... paf ! boom ! aïe ! paf !

sam : YYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

il porte gollum et le jete à terre mais gollum glisse sur le sol et enlève l'épée du fourreau de sam. gollum pousse sam et le cogne et s'évanouit. frodon prend dard et combat à l'épée ! gollum qui n'a jamais prit une épée, lui qui ne sait jamais servit d'une épée se débrouille à merveille !!

frodon : dit dons sméagol ou gollum, tu es plutôt adroit avec une lame ! une tenue de soldat vous irait bien ! mais en ce qui concerne l'apparence, vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! vous êtes laid gollum !!!!

gollum très vexé, devient plus agressif. il blesse frodon à l'épaule.

goll : si je te bas, le précccccieux sera à nous !!!!!!!

frod : jamais !

frodon est jeté sur le sol dur et tiède, gollum saute sur lui, se prépare à lui enfoncer l'épée mais deviner qui intervient ?? sam !! il porte gollum le jette aussi sur le sol dur et tiède et lui saute dessus. (goll est sans défense) frodon attache goll grâce à la corde elfique de sam.

sam : m. frodon, il faut l'tuer !

frod : non sam. j'ai trop pitié de lui.

sam : alors n'ayez plus pitié de lui.

frod : tu crois que c facile ?

sam se tait 

goll : nous ne ferons pas de mal... nous promettons d'être gentils s'ils sont gentils avec nous... pitié libérez nous d'elle.

sam : silence ! tu nous a déjà dit ça ! tu crois qu'on va t'croire ?

goll : détachez-nouus! détachez-nous ! laissez nous partir ! laissez-nous parttir!!

frodon détache gollum qui s'enfuit

sam : c ça ! ne revenez jamais ! c entendu , jamais ! 

les 2 hobbits regardent lle petit point noir s'éloignez.

sam : il fallait l'tuer! il va encore nous suivre... et... et nous attaquer !

frod : arrête ! il ne faut pas restez ici! partons!

sam : m. frodon ...

frodon : quoi ??

sam: on a plus d'guide

frodon : *réfléchit* nou allons partir tout droit vers la montagne de feu. il n'y a pas d'autres choix .

sam : à votre avis, m. frodon, où va aller le puant et le sournois ?

frod : c pas et toi ?

sam : peut-être nous suivre et nous étrangler pendant notre sommeil ou bien aller à la montagne du destin nous attendre pour nous attaquer ou bien rentrer dans ses montagnes.

frod : je ne crois pas qu'il va abandonner

sam : oh non ça m'étonnerai. il va revenir pour récupérer son "précieux"

frod : nous n'avons fait que trop trainer ici, il faut partir.

et les hobbits partent en direction de la montagne du destin

*à barad-dûr

orc : seigneur sauron

saur : qu'est ce qui a ?

orc : vous avez de la visite.

saur : faite le entrerune étrange bête entre dans la pièce. c gollum !!

goll :j'ai une nouvelle qui pourrais vous intéressez

saur : parle!

goll : le précccieux est dans votre pays

saur : je le sais *idée* tu vas restez ici et me servir. tu pourra ... espionner

!goll :oh oui maître!

saur : mouaahhhh !!!!suite dans le prochain chapitre !!!

Reviews!!!!Autrement j'arrête!!!


	6. Une capture très interressante

**GOUVERNER LES 2 MONDES A 2**

Salut!!!J'ai vrament cru que j'allais arrêter la fic!!!!Il faut rtous remercier arwenny qui grâce à elle, la fic est sauvé!!!!

Tous : MERCI ARWENNY!!!!!!! 

Donc, je mets le chapitre 6! Je veux des reviews pour mettre la suite!J'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 11!!Bon, voici la suite!!!!

Auteur : Anaïs

Disclamer : Les perso appartiennent à Tolkien mon roi et Rowling la génie!

**hapitre 6 : une capture très interressante**

*à barad-dûr

un orc arrive auprès de voldemort

orc : nous ne trouvons pas l'anneau, maître 2

vold : trouvez-le ! et faut se dépêcher ! maître 2 ?? pourquoi maître 2 ? je suis le maître n°1 !!

orc : vous avez tout faux maître 2. le maître 1 est le seigneur des ténèbres; et le maître 2, cvous maîrte 2

vold : mais moi aussi je suis le seigneur des ténèbres dans mon monde *fier de lui*

orc : ah bon ? mais vous êtes le seigneur des ténèbres dans votre monde mais pas en terre du milieu ! et en + vous l'avez dit !

vold : ok ! c qui alors le maître 

?orc : c le seigneur des ténèbres de ce monde, c à dire le seigneur de l'unique. pour + de précision, c sauron

vold : toujours lui et jamais moi... que la vie est injuste...

orc : nous continuons les recherches ?

vold : bien sûr abruti ! et quand vous le trouverez, vous me l'apporterai et ainsi que le porteur et son compagnon, VIVANT !!!!

orc : très bien maître 2

se prostèrne et sort de la pièce

*vers frodon et sam

sam : pfiou... j'ai mal aux jambes... j'ai faim...

frod : regarde sam ! nous sommes bientôt arriver ! la montagne est juste devant nous !

sam : la dernière étape ! la quête va être fini ! yyyooooouuuuuuuuooooooooouuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

frod : chut !

et ils remarchent

*vers des orc qui se promène dans le pays des ténèbresle chef 

orc : HALTE !!!!!!!

1 orc : qu'est c'qu'y a ? qu'est c'que tu vois ? q'est ce que tu sens ?

le chef : de la chair humaine, il y a 2 personnes, de petite taille qui marchent...

1 orc : tu croit que c ...

chef : p't'être... il faut aller voir ! il faut les arrêter !

le groupe de 100 000 orcs courent vers les 2 personnes

* vers frodon et sam

frod : sam ! regarde ! qu'est c'que c ?

sam : ça vient vers nous m. frodon ! c p't'être des ennemis ! en tout cas ils courent très vite !

frod : oh non ! non ! pas ça ! pas si près du but ! on va échouer, sam ! on va échouer ! ils vont le trouver !

sam : vite ! il faut partir ! avec 1 peut de chance on pourra les semer !

les 2 hobbits courent le + vite possible mais les orcs sont + rapide qu'eux ! dans quelques secondes ils vont se faire rattraper !!!

frod : vite ! ils nous rattrapent ! ils ne faut pas qu'ils l'ont ! non !

hélas les orcs les rattrapent, se mettent en cercle autour des hobbits qui sont en pein milieu

sam : et zut...

1 orc : se sont eux ! on les à trouver !

les orcs rient, poussent des cris de joie.

sam : comment pouvez-vous rire ? après tout ce qu'on à endurer à cause d'1 si p'tit objet ! vous n'allez quand même pas osez nous... capturez 

?chef : tu t'prend pour qui ? bien sûr qu'on va vous capturez ! de la corde solide !

7 orcs apportent 1 corde longue de 10 mètres !!

chef : attachez-les !l

es 7 orcs tournent autour des semi-hommes et hop ! ils sont liguotter !

chef : on a + qu'a les rapporter à voldemort !

le chef s'approche,t de sam, le fouille avec 1 peu de mal et ensuite fouille frodon. le chef prend l'anneau

frod : non !! laissez_nous ! nous devons l'détruire ! pitié... *et pleur* snif snif T_________________________________T

sam : laissez-nous ! vous avez compris ? ou vous gouterez à la colère se sam gamegie !!

chef : oh oh oh !! des menaces ? pfeuh ! en avant ! on retourne à la tour sombre ! nous allons offrir la magnifique roue de feu au maître!! tiens ! pendant qu'j'y sius ! vous reverez votre ami gollum !!

sam : quoi ? le puant et le sournois sont vivant ? je savais ! c 1 traître ! si je le retrouve ça va chauffer pour lui !

chef : an avant !

les orcs avec les captifs partent pour la tour sombre. dans le ciel, 3 nâzguls sur leurs coursiers survolent le ciel et partent vers barad-dûr

sam : les orcs, les nâzguls, chuis sur qu'ils vont dire la nouvelle à l'ennemi*regarde frodon qui pleure*

sam : ça va aller m. frodon. il y a aragorn et cie qui vont metrre 1 bonne raclée à sauron ! vous verez ! sechez vos larmes.

frod : comment veux-tu que j'les sèches ? snif... on est attaché... snif ... on a échouer... snif ...

sam : non m. frodoon, ne dites pas ça...

4h + tard, les orcs et les captifs arrivent enfin à la forteresse de sauron. quelques orcs sont partit avec les 2 hobbits à cirith ungol ou frodon et sam sont enfermer dans 1 p'tite pièce sombre. le chef rejoint voldemort pour lui amener le présent . arrive devant lui

chef : nous avon l'anneau

vold : donne !

le chef donne l'aneau

vold : laisse mooi seul

l'autre se prostèren et laisse lord voldemort seul dans la pièce qui donne un vue superbe sur le mordor (on peut voir la montagne de feu et le morannon ainsi que cirith ungol sans oublier minas morgul) 

vold : hi hi hi ihihihihi !!!! le voici enfin... l'unique est entre mes mains !

quelqu'un entre c gollum

goll : oh ! vous avez retrouver le précccieux ? à moi, à moi ! mon précccieux !!!

vold : non ! c à sauron qu'il appartiet !

goll : oh ! non !

voldemort sort de la pièce.

goll : c injuste. ils ont mon préccieux. . ils vont le garder pour eux. le pauvre gollum ne sert à rien! espionner, nous n'espionnons même pas ! gollum ! gollum ! nous voulons le préccieux ! le précccieux ! c grâce à nous si le précccieux à été retrouvé. pas de récompense pour le pauvre gollum ! pas de récompense pour le pauvre sméagol ! nous avons dut garder notre tenue toute sale ! nous sommes tout sales ! pas de bains ! rien pour nous à part 1 chambre pourrie! ils vont le payer ! oui ! tu es d'accord sméagol ?

sméa : bien sssûr !! le précccieux est notre !!!

goll : bien dit ! oui , ils vont tous mourrir ! oui ! oui ! gollum ! gollum !

ainsi gollum sort de la pièce et va dans sa chambre pour préparer ses plans.

voldemort donnera-t-il l'anneau à sauron ou le gardera-t-il pour lui ?? vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !!

Reviews.....j'me répéte!!


	7. Retrouvailles

**GOUVERNER LES 2 MONDES A 2**

Voici le chapitre 7! Il a mit du temps à vebir, mais il est là! Grand merci à Eiream, qui grace à elle (ou lui? je sais plus...),la fic est là!

Auteur : Anaïs

Disclamer : Les perso appartiennent à Tolkien mon roi et Rowling la génie!

**chapitre 7 : retrouvailles**

* vers aragorn et cie

arag : je commence à croire que les 2 hobits vont échoués!

eomer : ça suffit ! mais qu'est-ce vous avez tous ? ils vont réussir ! j'en suis certain !

lego : tu les a jamais vu et tu les connais même pa ! boucle là roi du rohan !

arag : ouais tais toi ! ça aurai du être moi le roi du rohan !

eomer : je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'1 elfe et d'1 homme ! bouclez-là vous même !

arag : j'ai 1 mauvais pressentiment

gimli : économise tes forces !

arag : j'ai plein de forces ! et pourquoi ?

gimli : toi et sauron vous ferez 1 duel !

arag : 1 duel ? d'où tu sors ça ? on va s'batre armée contre armée ! 1 point c tout !

gand : le nain à raison

gimli : nous les nains on a toujours raison

gand : pas toujours... aragorn, tu va devoir faire 1 duel contre sauron. tout l'monde vous regardera. si tu remporte, l'ennemi tombera et tu triomphera. tu deviendra le roi du gondor. mais si tu perd...

arag : si je perd ??

gand : on est mal barré ! ça sera d'ta faute!

arg : mais moi j'veux pas m'battre en tête-à-tête contre sauron ! on s'bat tous ensemble ! je l'ai décidé 1 point c toout !

pip : écoute se que dit gandalf. il a souvent raison..

gand : j'ai toujours raison ! il ne faut pas perdre de temps... et j'ai oublier un tuc... vous miserez quelque chose... 1 chose de très grande valeur...

arag : que moi ?

gand : c'que tu pose des questions ridicules... mais non pas qu'toi ! vous 2 !

leg : t'as déjà 1 idée ?

arag : mon épée, mais si j'pere?

gand : tu perdra ton épée et il l'a remportera. mais t'auras ce qu'il misé que si tu gangnera !

arag : t'en fais pas, j'vais gagner. je l'ai décidé et c ainsi.

pip : je fais les pari !

tout l'monde va vers pippin pour misez.

pipp : aragorn

arag : koi ?

pip : ils ont tous misez sur l'ennemi

arag : et ben koi ?

pip : et ben ils croient que l'ennemi va gagner...

pip : je mise sur toi ! si tu gagne, je m'empoche tous les sous !! éh éh !!

arag : pfeu... n'importe koi 

et ils remarchent

*vers sauron qui est en mordor

1 orc : seigneur du mordor

saur : oui ?

orc : voldemort veut vous voir

saur : faîte-le entrer !

voldemort entre, s'incline, se met à genoux

vold : 1 présent pour toi

ouvre sa main et TADAMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

saur : oh !! mais c ... mon anneau !!!! mon anneau !!!!! tu l'as retrouver !!!!

prend l'anneau et le met à son doigt

saur : YOUPIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

saute par tout crie de joie !

saur : comment as-tu fais ?

vold : c 1 secret ! je t'l'avais bien dit que j'lo retrouverai ! j'ai tenu ma promesse !

saur : oui t'as raison !

vold : j'ai koi en échange ? 

saur : rien !

vold : même pas 1 p'tit merci ?

saur : non rien. qu'en est-il de l'armée ?

vold : 200 000 orcs, uruk-kaï, oliphant, troll, ouargues en tout

saur : mais non l'ennemi!

vold: ils arriveront dans 3 jours.

saur : pil poil ! aragorn à pour l'instant tenu sa parole !

vold : parole ?

saur : je vais t'expliqué

et explique

*au même momoent...

gand : aïe !

tombe à gnoux

tous : que c'passe -t-il ?

gand : movaise nouvel...

tous : koi ?

gand : sauron a retrouver son anneau ! les hobbits ont échoués !

gimli : je l'avais dit ! j'avais raison ! j'l'avais dit que ces 2 BEBES allaient tous faire foiré !

arag : j'pourrais jamais l'battre !

pip : t'as oublier c'que j'ai dit !

arag : mais non ! j'y est toujours dans la tête !

gan : la prophétie devra se réaliser. aragorn, tu fera quand même le duel

arag : mais... j'vais p't'être y laisser ma vie ! je serai même pas roi, et arwen... sans moi, que deviendra-t-elle ? 

gand : elle ira au havres gris avec elrond.

arag : j'vais gagner pour elle !

pip : bien dit ! chuis avec toi !

*3 jours + tard

gand : le morannon, la porte noire est juste devant nous ! la dernière bataille de la terre du milieu... aragorn, tout repose sur toi...

fin du chapitre......

QUELLE SUSPENCE!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!


End file.
